


¡Vivan los novios!

by LeidyCC



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: 2idiots en todo su explendor, 2seung parejita feliz, Fluff, Humor, Kwangjin siendo Kwangjin, M/M, Semi AU, Viñeta, ot6 como debe ser
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Seunghyub y Hweseung celebran su fiesta de bodas en compañía de sus inseparables amigos.
Relationships: Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	¡Vivan los novios!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola~
> 
> Las últimas fotitos y vídeos que nos mostraron a un 2seung como si fueran un par de recién casados me animaron a escribir esta locura ¡Me mataron de ternura! 
> 
> Este es un AU donde N.Flying no existe, pero el destino se encargó de juntarlos de todas formas. Por supuesto, ot6 porque los amo muchísimo.

**.**

**.**

No sonaron campanas y tampoco llovió arroz, pero dos corazones se habían unido satisfactoriamente en matrimonio.

Seunghyub y Hweseung (uno un reconocido productor musical, el otro un vocalista increíble) conmemoraban su dulce boda en una modesta reunión. Una azotea cerrada en vidrio, como una cajita de cristal, era su escenario y sus seres más allegados los invitados a acompañarlos en ese momento tan especial.

Había comidas y bebidas, suficiente para satisfacer a todos, y la cámara de _2idiots_ ( _youtubers_ queridos por su contenido divertido) se mantenía encendida desde el inicio de la velada, relatando con detalles _la boda del año._

-¡Vivan los novios! En este día de junio ocurrió un asunto, Hweseung y Seunghyub vestidos de muñecos celebran en conjunto.-

Kim Jaehyun balbuceaba rápidos versos sin rima alguna, con una enorme sonrisa, enfocando a la feliz pareja que tomada del brazo saludaba entre risas a la cámara. A su lado, Cha Hun (este parecía la parte menos idiota del dúo, pero la verdad era que ambos estaban en el mismo nivel de bobería) aplaudía mientras carcajeaba. La sonrisa se la borró cuando fue su turno:

-Felicidades a la pareja, felicidades por su boda, felicidades por su felicidad...- cantaba suavecito, tan sin sentido como su compañero, avergonzado por semejante reto que le tocó.

Aparentemente, ambos competían por quien felicitaba mejor a la pareja con diferentes maneras: Jaehyun sólo podía rapear y Hun, por su parte, debía cantar… Ambos eran pésimos en ello.

El ganador, por ser el más desvergonzado cabe destacar, fue Jaehyun. Y su premio resultó una gran bandeja de bocadillos salados proveniente de la mesa de la comida (patrocinada por el bolsillo de los novios)

Cuando el par inquieto ya no supo qué hacer, aún con muchas ganas de seguir divirtiéndose, cacharon al pequeño Seo Dongsung (un bajista simpático e ingenuo que recientemente había estado trabajado con Seunghyub, ganándose su aprecio) y lo arrastraron a inventar más contenido para su canal… Hasta que fue rescatado.

-¿Necesitas una mano, lindo compañero?-

Al rescate apareció Kwon Kwangjin (un viejo amigo que actualmente se encontraba cumpliendo con su servicio y que consiguió permiso para asistir a la boda) fijándose en un Dongsung que, si bien no parecía aburrido con las ocurrencias del par, lucía algo agotado al no estar habituado toda esa agitación.

-Estoy bien, gracias.- mencionó el bajista más joven, sonriendo cortes- Pero…- agregó en un murmullo, desvió toda su atención del dúo y se enfocó completamente en el guapo oficial- Se la acepto.-

Y así, ambos bajistas se retiraron hacia la barra de cocteles dejando con la boca abierta a los dos idiotas y a sus miles de seguidores en línea.

-¡No es justo! ¡Dongsung es nuestro!- no se hizo esperar el pataleo de Jaehyun. Por supuesto, las cosas no podían quedarse así y él estaba listo para batallar y recuperarlo, pero Hun lo jaló del saco y lo detuvo.

Bueno, a veces Hun podía ser un poco más consciente que su compañero.

El festivo siguió su curso, ameno y muy entretenido, e incluso la pareja presentó un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento a quienes lo acompañaban: Seunghyub tocó el piano, que no podía faltar, y Hweseung cantó deleitando al modesto público con su magnífica voz; potente, limpia y más que nunca cargada del más puro sentimiento.

Y la gente lloró, al menos la gran mayoría, ante la conmovedora escena… Principalmente al presenciar le forma tan bonita que los recién casados se miraban.

Su historia comenzó a través de la música. Seunghyub había visto a Hweseung en un programa de supervivencia, quedado encantado con su magnífico nivel vocal, y cuando fue descalificado no supo más de este hasta que, un día, fue presentado ante él para un proyecto especial de la empresa. Su interés creció considerablemente, no sólo lo cautivaba su talento como cantante sino también su forma de ser, y aunque Hweseung fue un poquito difícil al principio ante los distintos cortejos de Seunghyun, al final logró conseguir su corazón.

Y sí que valieron la pena los esfuerzos de Seunghyub, ni hablar de su paciencia, teniendo ahora la fortuna de celebrar su boda con su querido enamorado de las mejillas regordetas que tanto amaba besar.

Más tarde, entre bromas e insinuaciones, casualmente salió a la luz el tema de la tradición de la novia arrojando su buqué. No había una novia, tampoco un buqué, pero si un creativo y payaso Jaehyun que improvisó uno con las distintas flores de la decoración. Y en cosa de nada, un grupito esperaba ansioso (listo para dar codazos y patadas de ser necesario) que la pareja lanzara el ramo de flores.

-El que no lo atrape tendrá que cumplir el deseo del otro.- Hun provocó a su inseparable compañero dándole un empujoncito con el hombro, la mirada clavada en los novios vestidos de blanco.

-Ya lo dijiste, cualquier deseo.- Jaehyun respondió de la misma manera, con empujoncito incluido, ya encendido.

Y a la cuenta de tres, la pareja balanceó el buqué y lo lanzó a sus espaldas… Lo que siguió fue un montón de gritos, como si fueran niñitos alrededor de una piñata.

El ramo iba directamente hacia a Hun, quien estaba preparadísimo para recibirlo, pero Jaehyun no se quedó de brazos cruzados y lo empujó, haciendo que las flores golpearan su cabeza y prácticamente rebotaran más atrás. Bueno, su apuesta ya no era válida.

Fue curioso como el buqué, como si eligiera a un digno dueño, resbaló de las manos de muchos (ninguno quería un ramo, mucho menos lo necesitaba, pero la emoción del momento no permitía que su orgullo se rompiera al perderlo) y al final cayó derechito en las manos de Dongsung. Kwangjin, quien no se separó de su lado, le regaló una sonrisa coqueta que le fue devuelta con una más tímida.

-¡Foto!-

Y Seunghyub llamó la atención del grupo, quienes rapidito posaron ante su cámara para capturar ese divertido momento en una _selfie_.

**.**

_@sssn9_zzzn9_ ha hecho una publicación:

“Gracias por los mejores recuerdos en este día tan especial”

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisita~ 
> 
> (¿Eso fue un Kwangjin coqueteando descaradamente con bebé Dongsung? así es ;D)


End file.
